


Crowley's Armageddon and Recovery

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armageddon, Broken Wings, Crowley Needs Protection, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Healing, Hellhounds, Holy Torture Objects, Holy Water, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Knives, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saving the World, Torture, Whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley couldn't stop Armageddon. Adam changed his mind, and now the war is finally happening. Crowley is captured and there is no sign of Aziraphale. As a prisoner of Heaven, Crowley endures more than he thought the Angel's were capable of. Especially from the Angel Gabriel, and through it all, all he can think about is Aziraphale, and hopes that his friend is still in hiding. Crowley only hopes that he can escape before the Angel's kill him, but is help closer than he realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley had lost count of the days since Armageddon had started, lost track of the how long he had been captured, and he no longer cared. All he knew was that he had been Heaven’s prisoner long enough for his hair to grow the length it was the night he delivered the antichrist to the nuns. The cuffs were digging into wrists, burning his flesh as he hung from one of the rafters, waiting for his captors to torture him some more. He gave up believing his friend Aziraphale was going to save him. Crowley could feel his body twitching as he watched Uriel and Gabriel walk around him. The cuffs prevented him from healing, but he no longer cared. His body had been bruised and broken since he was first captured. Nothing the Angel’s did to him really bothered him, for what bothered him the most was not stopping Adam from starting Armageddon, and for losing the only friend he ever had in his 6,000 years on Earth.

            “We do thank you Crowley.” Gabriel spoke. Crowley watched as the Angel looked at the tools on the table, and knew that Gabriel was looking for something to cause pain. Though Crowley was sure that the Angels had used just about every single tool on the table to cause him pain. “You delivered the antichrist, though the mix up did occur, you single handily created the M25 London Orbital, and you helped once again in finding the antichrist so that he could kick start Armageddon. For a demon, you did more than most to make sure that Armageddon happened.” Crowley simply looked at the Angel, wishing that Gabriel would just choke on his tongue already.

            Crowley dropped his head, not caring what tool Gabriel was looking at, he just wanted to get it over with. “Oh, just shut it you annoying bastard.” He pulled at his wrists, hoping that he could finally slip free of the cuffs, despite knowing the only way he could was with an Angel miracle. “I tried to stop the end of the world.” Crowley couldn’t help but flinch when Gabriel slammed his fist down on the table.

            Gabriel slowly turned his head towards the snake and Crowley pulled at his wrists once again. “You did, but you failed. Adam fulfilled his destiny, though we are working to find him and destroy him.” Crowley watched as Gabriel slowly approach him, and he saw that Gabriel was holding both a knife and some holy water. “That’s why we worked with the demons to ensure your capture. No one is ever coming for you snake. You will be our prisoner, for a very long time.” Cowley watched as Gabriel passed the knife to Uriel. “Would you do the honors Uriel.”

            “With pleasure.” Uriel replied. Crowley watched as she lifted the blessed blade and slowly dragged it across his bare chest.

            The blade burned as he felt the blade rip apart his skin. He bit his lip, holding back the scream of pain he wanted to let out. This torture was nothing new, for he still bore the marks of where he had been cut by the blade before. Crowley hated that he could still feel the pain, for he was hoping that his body would have gone numb by now. Another drag of the blade, and all he did was hiss out in pain. He would not give the Angels the pleasure of hearing him scream in pain, for that was a rare sound for him to make. A few more slashes later and he watched as Uriel walked away to clean the blade. Crowley could feel the blood slowly trickle down his body, and he knew that the marks would simply join the others on his body. He forced his eyes to look at Gabriel, and watched as the Angel filled a dripper with the holy water. “Not thirsty. So, I’ll pass on the water.” He knew the Angels weren’t trying to get information from him, they were simply torturing him for the pleasure of torturing. “Does the Almighty know her angels are resorting to torture? That’s very Demon like.”

            “God, knows what we are doing. And she has not said anything yet.” Gabriel smugly spoke. Crowley knew that should he ever get free, he was going to wipe that smug look off Gabriel’s face. That’s probably why he got along with Aziraphale, he was the one Angel who didn’t act like he was better than anyone Crowley tried not to think about his friend, for he did not want those memories tainted by the pain and torture he was undergoing. “Let’s continue. But remember we do this because we truly do thank you Crowley, for you were instrumental in setting Armageddon into action.”

            “Just get it over with you fucking…ahhh!” Crowley couldn’t hold back his scream as Gabriel slowly dripped holy water onto his open wounds. Normally he could hiss and ignore it, but he was caught by surprise. “Bastard!” Crowley hissed through clenched teeth. The holy water was burning into his body, and he could feel his skin burning away where the water touched. It wasn’t enough to kill him, for that was something the Angel’s would not allow. “What’s the point in me being your prisoner! You never question me, only torture!” He watched as Gabriel walked around him, and then he hissed out in pain as he felt another drop of holy water land on his lower back.

            “This should make our play time later fun.” Gabriel whispered into his ear, so only he could hear it. Those words sent chills down his spin, and that was rare for an Angel to do to a Demon. Crowley watched as Gabriel walked in front of him and walk back to the table, and placed the holy water back on the table. Both Gabriel and Uriel turned and faced him. All he wanted to do was watch those two burn in Hellfire. “I think we are done for now.”

            Crowley watched as Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the chains on the cuffs vanished, and he felt he body hit the ground hard. He hated that the cuffs still stayed on his wrists, for he would like a chance to heal his body. Crowley felt hands grabbing his arms, and felt that he was being dragged out of the room, feeling both relief and dread. He wanted to stand, to at least lessen the pain on his feet, but he had no energy, and the wounds to his body were still fresh. The sounds of Demons being tortured were echoed in the hall, but he knew the sounds would fade shortly. Crowley was kept in probably the most secure room in Heaven, and the most isolated. As he predicted, the sounds of Demon’s being tortured disappeared, and then they were in a hallway, with a single door at the end. It was his room, and he dreaded it more than anything the Angels have done to him. He felt the two Angels that were dragging him toss him into the room and the consecrated floor burned his body. When the door closed, he slowly dragged his body to the bed, trying to find relief from the ground.

            He slowly climbed onto the bed and laid on his back, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. Crowley mindlessly tugged at the cuffs, somehow hoping that they would break. “Aziraphale. Did you make it out of the war, or were you killed?” Just thinking about his best friend hurt worse than anything the Angels had done to him, even more than what Gabriel has been doing to him. Just thinking about that day, it still hurt, how close he and Aziraphale came to stopping Armageddon.

            _They had just arrived as Adam was facing off against the Four Horsemen, and he thought they would win. It seemed so perfect, but something happened. Adam turned towards his friends, and it seemed that he brained washed them into standing next to a Horseman. Crowley watched as Adam’s eyes turned red and the small dog, grew big once again, a true Hell Hound._

_“Time for the Earth to fall and the gates of Hell to open!” Adam shouted. Crowley looked around and saw that Aziraphale had vanished. He couldn’t believe it, for he just got his friend back, and now his friend was gone once again. “Horsemen time to start the end of the world.”_

_Crowley watched as the Horsemen and the kids that came with Adam start to move with that command and Crowley didn’t know what was happening. He watched the ground start to break and he knew that Armageddon was happening. Crowley quickly turned heel and ran. He ran and ran, and found a place to hide._

_The sounds of the Earth ending, the sounds of Angels and Demons fighting rang throughout the building he was hiding in. The end of the world, Crowley hid from it for a few days, until he decided to venture out of his hiding spot. That was when the Angels ambushed him, and captured him. That was when his torture began, and then the worse that happened._

            Crowley shuddered as he thought about his first few days of captivity, and he knew that the torment was coming soon. He was just trying to enjoy the little reprieve he was getting, off the consecrated ground. Yet, it would be nothing, heck he would wish for it, once _he_ came into the cell. What _he_ did was the worse torture Crowley endured during his time of captivity, and he knew that his tormentor always found new ways to make him suffer more. The sound of the door opening sent a chill through his body, and painfully, Crowley turned towards the door and watched as _he_ entered his cell. “Didn’t you get your fill already you bastard?” Speaking hurt, and all he wanted was for the cuffs to be removed so he could heal his body.

            “The fun show torture part in front of Uriel, yes.” Gabriel spoke. Crowley watched as the Angel closed the door and approached the bed. Areas that he thought were healed began to throb, and he forced his body against the wall. He’d rather the burning of the wall on his back than what the Angel Gabriel planned to do to him. “Our playtime is about to begin.”

            “Does the Almighty know you do this?” Crowley hissed out. He just couldn’t think that God would allow one of her Angels to do what Gabriel was going to do to him again. It never stopped the Angel, and Crowley wished he had his powers. If he had his powers, he could heal himself, stop Gabriel, and escape Heaven. Instead he was powerless, and just watched as Gabriel walked closer to him. The intentions clear on the Angel’s face, and Crowley just hoped, strange notion for a Demon to do, that Gabriel would not cause much pain.

            Crowley watched as Gabriel snapped his fingers, and he was laying on his stomach, chains reattached to the cuffs and his arms were spread out. The same was done to his legs, and Crowley pulled at the restraints. This was what he was dreading, and it was the only thing that he feared. The opened wounds of his chest rubbed against the sheets of the bed, and stung, but he would rather deal with that pain than the pain that Gabriel was going to do to him. “Don’t you like our playtime, snake? It is a lot of fun.”

            Crowley pulled at the restraints, hating that he couldn’t fight back. He hated how Gabriel’s hand was slowly stroking his back, slowly tracing the marks that had been left from his time as the Angel’s prisoner. “So, the Almighty…ahhh!” He couldn’t help but hiss out in pain as Gabriel pressed on the fresh burn mark from the holy water. Crowley knew that Gabriel always enjoyed torturing him, building up the pain he would endure soon. “You are a pompous bastard!”

            “The Almighty knows all that her Angel’s do.” Gabriel sternly spoke. “She knows of our playtime, and knows that we torture you. Otherwise we would not be able to do what we do to you.” The words made Crowley’s skin crawl, and he knew what was to come. He listened for the other snap, and then he knew he was completely naked and exposed to the Angel. Crowley didn’t think about how abused he was back there. “And with all our playtime, you look so inviting back here.”

            The words were like poison to his ears, and he knew what was coming. He could hear Gabriel stripping out of his clothing, and knew that he would be feeling pain very shortly. “I will escape and…mmmppphhh!” Crowley couldn’t believe that Gabriel had gagged him, for the Angel usually enjoyed his screaming. He pulled at the restraints as he felt Gabriel climb onto the bed. The Angel’s lips were peppering him with kisses along the neck and back. All the while, he could feel Gabriel’s hands exploring his body, pressing onto wounds that were fresh and old, causing him extreme pain, and he knew that that pain was nothing to what Gabriel was building up to.

            “I rather enjoy our playtime, snake.” Gabriel whispered into Crowley’s ear. Crowley tried to pull his head away, only to feel Gabriel’s hand entangle in his hair and pull his head up. “Don’t you dare try to turn your head away from me snake. You are my personal play thing, my favorite play thing. I think we get started with our playtime, though I am afraid it will be shorter than normal.”

            Crowley wanted to tell Gabriel to burn in the fires as Hell, but the gag prevented him from saying anything. He felt Gabriel release his hair and his head hit the pillow. Crowley could feel Gabriel’s fingers in his hole, and he groaned out in pain as he felt those fingers opening his hole. _Bastard!_ Crowley knew what Gabriel was doing, and then he felt it. He felt Gabriel’s member at his hole, and Crowley groaned behind the gag. He thought by now he would no longer feel pain, but Gabriel found a way to make sure that each time was just as painful as the last. Slowly he felt Gabriel’s cock entering him, and he could tell that Gabriel was enjoying the pain he was causing. _When I escape, I will make his death torturous._ The pain was intense as he felt Gabriel slowly pull out, and the slowly go back in. Crowley knew that Gabriel was going slowly, just to build up to the rough part shortly.

            “No matter how many times we have our playtime, you just always seem so tight, snake.” Gabriel gleefully spoke. Crowley knew the reason why, for Gabriel would always miracle he hole to be tight. “I would like to enjoy more time, but as I said earlier, our playtime will be quick this time. I’m afraid only this hole will be used today. Next time I will be sure to start with your mouth, snake.”

            All the sudden, Crowley felt Gabriel tighten his grip on his waist and then the Angel was slamming into him. The pain was intense, and the bed was rocking with each thrust from Gabriel. Crowley wanted to scream, to do something, but the gag prevented him from calling out. All Crowley could do was moan behind the gag, hoping that Gabriel would be true to his word and make this quick. The pain was intense, and Crowley swore that the Angel used a miracle to make his dick larger than normal. It felt as though it was ripping his hole apart, and the force that Gabriel was using was driving him forward. Crowley just wanted to rest, and for there to be a day in his captivity where the Angels would leave him alone, but he knew that that would never happen. The only part of him that never hurt were his wings, for they seemed that those were the only things that the Angel’s left alone. He could feel Gabriel’s nails digging into his sides, felt his pace quicken, and then he felt it. Gabriel’s release entering him, and it felt disgusting. Crowley already knew that Gabriel was going to make it so that his release would remain in him. He shuddered as the Angel slowly pulled out of him, and hoped that Gabriel was going to leave him alone for a while. Yet something was different, for he felt Gabriel’s hands exploring his back. And then a strange pressure, and he had no control of his wings appearing.

            “Your black wings, so nice, untouched, and undamaged.” Gabriel whispered. Crowley tried to bring his wings back in, to protect them, but whatever Gabriel had done, his wings would not retract. For once in his long life, he felt fear, and he pulled at the restraints with all the strength he had left. He didn’t want his wings to suffer, and he hoped that Gabriel would only continue to touch them. “I think I have a few minutes to have a bit more fun with you, snake.”

            Crowley couldn’t stop himself from breathing heavily, and then a scream was ripped from his throat, behind the gag. The pain was the most intense he felt in all his days of captivity, and he listened as blood slowly dripped to the floor. He didn’t have to look for he felt Gabriel’s hands grab his left wing, and then the twist. The twist that broke his wing, bone showing through, and blood slowly dripping to the floor. Crowley thought it was over, but another scream was ripped from him as he felt the same happen to his right wing. He didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see what Gabriel had done to his wings. “Now I have claimed all of you, snake.” He didn’t care what the Angel said, for now there was no part of his body that hadn’t been abused or broken by Gabriel. “I’ll come back later to make up for our playtime being cut short. After all the war is still going on.”

            Crowley just listened as Gabriel began to walk away, and then a snap. He hoped that the snap would only make the chains disappear, when in fact, it made the whole bed disappear. Once his body hit the ground, he was hissing out in pain, listening to Gabriel laugh. The door closed, and Crowley painful turned on his back, not caring that the consecrated ground burned his back. For the first time in 6,000 years’ tears filled his eyes, for he turned his head from side to side and couldn’t believe the damage done to his wings. Crowley just let the pain over take him, and slowly lost consciousness, hoping that rescue would come for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain was blending together, from the burning of the ground to the fact his wings were broken. Crowley couldn’t stop the tears from falling, cursing all of Hell for betraying him. He helped orchestrated so much of Armageddon, and yet because he decided to try and stop it, his own kind betrayed him. _Lord Beelzebub is a jack ass for this!_ Crowley thought. His body was shaking and he hated it. Yet all the pain that he was feeling was nothing, nothing compared to the pain of not knowing where is friend was. All those years on Earth, Crowley thought that he and Aziraphale were friends and that would be enough for the Angel to find and same him. _Maybe his own people have him prisoner. That’s why he hasn’t come yet._ He took some solace in that thought, for it would explain why his friend had not come for him yet. The sound of the door opening sent fear and panic through him. The fact that Gabriel said he would return and use him again scared him. _To think that a demon like myself can be scared just by a noise._ He looked up and saw that Gabriel was entering the room.

            “I told you I would return, snake.” Gabriel happily spoke. Crowley wanted to move, to get as far away from Gabriel as the room would allow, but he was weak. And every time he did try to move, the pain in his broken wings made him weaker. “And I think I said next time I return, I would use your mouth first.”

            The words sent a chill through his body, and the memories of all the times before were haunting to him. Crowley despised Gabriel, and all the Angel had already done to him. “Stay the Heaven away from me!” Crowley hissed out. He willed himself to stand, and was a little surprised that he could, although his legs were shaking, he was just happy he could stand. His wings were making it harder, and worse were that they were broken, and blood was still slowly seeping out of them. “Haven’t you had your fill already! You broke my wings you bastard! Isn’t that enough to fill your sick desires!” Before he knew it, he was on his knees, panting heavily. Any strength he had, had left him, and now he was even weaker to whatever Gabriel had planned for him.

            “Silly snake.” Gabriel laughed out. He slowly walked towards his prey, knowing that Crowley could not fight back. “After all our time together, after how thoroughly I have broken you, you should know that you cannot fight me.” He stopped in front of Crowley, loving how the panting and sweat was making his prisoner look beautiful. Gabriel felt blood rushing to his member, and couldn’t wait for the demon’s lips to be around his cock.

            Crowley knew what was coming, and hoped that Gabriel would be quick. He couldn’t react as the Angel grabbed hold of his hair and kept his head still. He watched as Gabriel removed his pants, and the Angel’s cock sprung free. _When I can escape, I’m going to kill this bastard!_ Crowley thought. A twinge of pain, and he realized that he just tried to move his wings. It was just a fresh wave of pain, and a reminder that the Angel in front of him had broken them. “The Almighty will strike you down for this.” A hard slap to his face, and he coughed a little blood up. The slap stung, but it only blended into the pain he already felt. Crowley couldn’t resist as he felt Gabriel move his face closer to the cock. He wanted to resist, wanted to fight, but he had no strength. Crowley simply closed his eyes and opened his mouth. All he hoped was that it would be quick and this would the only thing that Gabriel used him for.

            “Now look at that.” Gabriel mused out. “You seem to be understanding your place here, snake.” He moved his cock closer to the demon’s face, and smiled when the demon started to move his mouth over the cock. “And remember, snake, any teeth and I will do more damage to you.”

            Crowley didn’t think about what he was doing, didn’t think about the Angel’s cock moving in his mouth. He just let his mind go blank and only concentrated on what was being demanded of him. Crowley chalked it off to survival, since he did not know if he was ever going to be rescued. _I am not broken! I can’t be!_ Crowley thought. Out of instinct his wings tried to flap, and he felt more pain. It took all the control he had left not to bite down on Gabriel’s cock, and Crowley thought it would be sweet payback. Instead, he just let tears fall down his face, just trying to concentrate on what he was doing. Crowley was ignoring the taste of Gabriel’s cock, ignoring the sounds the Angel was making, and trying to ignore how vulnerable he felt.

            “That’s my good snake.” Gabriel moaned out. He continued to thrust his hips back and forth, loving how Crowley’s mouth felt around his cock. “As for the Almighty, I already told you she would say something if we were doing something we were not allowed to do. So, using you any way I chose, is not going against anything she has planned.” A smile crept across his face as he thought of another way to break his prisoner. “You should be delighted to hear this, I have news about your former friend, Aziraphale.”

            The sound of Aziraphale’s name snapped something in Crowley as he looked up at Gabriel. He wanted to say something, and wanted to spit out Gabriel’s cock, but Gabriel’s strength kept him from doing so. _Aziraphale._ Crowley thought. He had always wondered what happened to his friend the day he was captured, and any time he brought up Aziraphale’s name, he was severely beaten for it. _No, he’s lying! If he had knowledge of Aziraphale, he would’ve tormented me a long time ago._ That was the only thought that made him feel good. With all that had been done to him, if the Angel’s truly knew where Aziraphale was, they would’ve already used the knowledge to torment him. Just hearing Aziraphale’s name, struck something in him, and he listened to Gabriel laugh. Something was telling Crowley that his reaction was exactly what the bastard wanted.

            Gabriel loved how his snake was reacting, and the fact that Crowley was fighting to spit his cock out. He knew he was going to take joy in tormenting with Crowley’s head. “Yes, I have news about him.” Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh as Crowley tried to force him out of his mouth. “He has become a very loyal solider to Heaven’s cause. Aziraphale realized his mistakes of trying to work with a demon, especially you of all the demons he could’ve worked with. He begged for forgiveness from the Almighty, and was expunged of all his transgressions. Aziraphale was also given control of the army he was meant to control when Armageddon first started.” Watching the snake struggle, was making his cock feel better in the demon’s mouth. He had been waiting for a chance to torment the snake with the knowledge of Aziraphale for a long time. And now that he felt that the snake was nearly broken, it was the perfect time to use it. “Funny thing is that when your name came up, he wore a look of disgust.” Gabriel gleefully spoke. He felt more resistance coming from the snake, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Apparently, your name does not sit well on his tongue. It would make sense now, since he has seen the errors of his way. You are nothing to him, except a demon that had control of his mind. He wishes nothing but death to you…ahhhh!”

            Crowley was trying to ignore the words that Gabriel was speaking, only hoping that it was nothing but lies. To him, there was no way what Gabriel was speaking could be true. After all he and Aziraphale had gone through together, there was no way his friend could hate him. Aziraphale wanted peace and for the Earth to survive, just as much as he did, so there was no way what Gabriel was saying was true. “He wishes nothing but death to you…” That was it, and before Crowley knew what he was doing, he bit down on Gabriel’s cock. The Angel screaming brought him joy, and he quickly opened his mouth as Gabriel pulled his cock out. Crowley couldn’t help but smile as he saw that Gabriel’s cock was bleeding. Crowley could taste the Angel’s blood in his mouth and spat it out. “Now miracle that, you bastard.” Crowley simply laughed as he watched Gabriel back away from him. _Aziraphale would never wish death to me you bastard!_ Crowley thought. He didn’t care that he was probably going to get punished for biting Gabriel’s cock, but there was nothing left for him to lose. Crowley leaned against the wall, watching, not caring about the burning he was feeling, just glad that he was no longer sucking Gabriel’s cock.

            “You bastard snake!” Gabriel shouted out. He lifted his hand up and saw blood staining his hand. “I said no teeth! And you’ve made me bleed. You’re going to regret this snake!” He snapped his fingers, and was glad that the miracle work. Though his cock was still sore, Gabriel was just pleased that it was no longer bleeding. “I guess you really haven’t lost all your defiance yet. Time to make sure you never try that little stunt again!”

            Crowley heard the words that Gabriel was speaking and he couldn’t move to try and fight. He knew biting Gabriel’s cock would cause punishment, but he didn’t care. No matter what Angel it was, he would not believe the lies about Aziraphale. That Angel was his friend, and there was no way that he would believe any lies about the Angel. He and Aziraphale had been through so much together, watched the world change together, that there was no way that the Angel would betray him like that. _He wishes nothing but death to you,_ the words just bounced around in his head, and he refused to believe that the care free Angel he knew held hatred for him. “Aziraphale would never wish death upon me!” Crowley just let the tears of frustration fall down his face, and he was ready to face anything Gabriel was going to do to him. “I can take anything you have planned.”

            “You will wish for death by the time I’m done with you, snake.” Gabriel hissed out. He slowly stepped closer to Crowley, smiling as he was ready to deliver punishment to the snake. “And after all the time we’ve had together, I would never lie. Aziraphale wants you dead.”

            Crowley didn’t have time to prepare himself as he felt Gabriel’s hands grab him. He couldn’t fight as he was thrown to the ground and felt metal chains securing him to the ground. The ground burned his chest, and he tried to find relief, but was unable to. Crowley opened his mouth to speak, only to feel a gag enter his mouth. He wasn’t going to stop struggling, for there was nothing that Gabriel could do to him that hasn’t already been done. A groan of pain came out when he felt Gabriel get on top of him. _Get the hell off me you bastard!_ Crowley thought. _Why do I care? There’s nothing else…_ “MMMMPPPPHHH!!!” The sound tore him from his thought’s and he wondered what the Angle was doing. That is when he felt it, felt that Gabriel had broken his wing in another location, and was repeating the process. Another twist feeling, and another scream was ripped from his gagged mouth. Crowley didn’t think he could feel pain anymore, but he was feeling it, and he didn’t think that Gabriel could possibly do more damage.

            Time was lost to him, and at one point he could’ve sworn that Gabriel had ripped his wings off completely. But the sadistic level of Gabriel left the wings partially hanging on, after the Angel did attempt to rip the wings off. Crowley hoped that the Angel was done, but another scream was forced from his mouth as he felt Gabriel grab his feathers, and began ripping chunks out. At this rate, Crowley knew that his wings would never truly heal, and he may have to do the unthinkable. If he could ever escape his prison, he would do the unthinkable and have his wings completely removed. No being, whether it be Angel or demon, would ever consider having their wings removed, but Crowley knew in his heart that his wings would never be the same again. Another handful, and a forceful rip, and Crowley knew that Gabriel had removed more feathers from his wings. The blood was beginning to pool and spread to where is face was on the ground, and Crowley just couldn’t bring himself to care. He thought nothing that Gabriel could do would be terrible, but he had been wrong. Gabriel had destroyed his wings, and should he ever escape, he would have to have his wings removed. The laughter filled the room and caused him to flinch.

            “My dear snake.” Gabriel whispered into his ear. Crowley didn’t care, his whole body just felt numb. “You forced my hands, and I had to severely punish you for your transgression.” Just looking at Crowley’s shaking form, he knew that this would be the perfect time to take him. “You ruined what could’ve been a quick suck, and I would leave. But you bit me, and forced me to destroy your wings. And now I think it is only fair you offer yourself to me to make up for biting me.”

            Crowley couldn’t move, couldn’t fight the feeling that his body was being arranged, and he simply did not care. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to, and he just watched as the blood slowly dripped down his body. From what Crowley could see of his hanging wings, the horror of it was worse than anything else. He saw where feathers were missing, and that there was also bone visible as well. _Bastard._ It was all Crowley could think about, and he knew what Gabriel was going to do next. Yet his body was numb from all the pain that he barely felt Gabriel breach him, and the fact his whole back was covered in blood also helped. Not that Crowley cared, for he knew that the Angel truly believed he had broken him. Crowley ignored the hands smearing the blood, ignored every distasteful arrogant word that came from the Angel’s mouth. All that buzzed around in Crowley’s head was what Gabriel had said about Aziraphale. _He wishes nothing but death to you. Aziraphale wants you dead._ Those words hurt him to his very core, and he just couldn’t believe it. _He’s my friend. There’s just no way that my Angel would ever want me dead._ Crowley couldn’t stop his body from wincing as he felt Gabriel tighten his grip on his sides, and felt the bastard shove harder. _I can’t feel anything right now._ He didn’t know if it was from the punishment, from his wings being destroyed, or from the words that Gabriel had spoken about Aziraphale. _Aziraphale can’t hate me. Not after everything we’ve been through._ That was it, that is what hurt the most. Crowley realized there was no point in continuing to fight if the only person he believed would save him, hated him now.

            “There’s a good snake.” Gabriel gleefully spoke. “It seems I finally found something to break you completely. Just telling you that Aziraphale hates your demon guts now.” He adjusted himself, trying to see if he could get more of a reaction out of the demon. Gabriel simply laughed, knowing that he probably wasn’t going to, after all he probably destroyed whatever kind of soul his pet had. “You know, I actually hope that I didn’t finally, truly break you. It wouldn’t be as much fun anymore. Though it would still be fun either way, just I like the defiance.”

            The words held no meaning for Crowley, as he felt his body being shoved forward with each thrust. _Am I broken?_ It was a strange thought, for it was something that Crowley never thought would happen. _Is it worth fighting if Aziraphale hates me? What’s the point in even escaping?_ Crowley didn’t care about anything, and only grunted each time he could feel Gabriel’s cock entering him. All he could concentrate on was the pool of blood that was forming underneath him. It was only then that he realized that Gabriel was raping him without a bed for the first time. Somehow, Gabriel had managed to miracle him floating as Gabriel was viciously taking him. _Aziraphale._ The tears were falling down his face, and he knew it was simply from thinking Aziraphale hated him. He couldn’t control his body from flinching as he felt Gabriel’s release in him. It didn’t matter, he truly felt dead inside. The only hope he had of escaping was gone, and somewhere he believed that Gabriel wasn’t lying. He knew that the Angel was telling the truth, and that was what hurt the most. _My friend, why would you betray me._

            “I think we’ve had plenty of playtime today, snake.” Gabriel happily spoke. He snapped his fingers and watched as the demon’s body hit the floor, and the gag disappeared as well. “I’ll let you rest and think about all that I have said. See you tomorrow, my snake.”

            Crowley looked up and watched as Gabriel left the room, the words still buzzing around in his mind. The only Angel he thought he could trust, the only one he thought was going to save him, wants him dead. _He probably has been watching every time they torture me._ That thought made the tears fall faster. All he could do was shake for all his strength was gone, and he couldn’t move. He never wanted to be fallen in the first place, he was just in the wrong place. And because of that, he was suffering severely as a prisoner of the Angels. It still amazed him that he was considered a demon, when the Angels were the ones who were torturing him, raping him, and yet he was still considered a demon. He also couldn’t believe God would allow the Angels to do what they were doing to him, but she didn’t step in. _Maybe Gabriel is right about that as well. God would’ve stepped in if the Angels were breaking any of her rules._ Crowley used the little strength he had left, to slowly turn his body on his side. The pain was tearing through his body, for he knew he was doing more damage to his wings, but he did not care. Even if he could escape, he would do the unthinkable, and have his wings removed. As he was turning, he heard a snap, and he knew he broke something else on his wings. His whole body felt numb, and he no longer cared what happened to him. Crowley was getting lost in the darkness of his own mind, and was quickly brought back when he heard the door opening. _No!_ Crowley screamed in his mind. _He can’t come back! He just can’t!_ He simply watched as the door opened and he closed his eyes. _If Gabriel thinks I’m asleep, he’ll leave me alone. He has too. I can’t take anymore._ He listened as footsteps made their way towards him, and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. There was no way he could survive any more attacks from Gabriel, not after all the Angel did to him. When the Angel didn’t speak, or say anything, Crowley figured that he had deceived Gabriel. Slowly, Crowley opened his eyes, and couldn’t believe what he saw. _There’s no way!_

        “Crowley?” The voice was kind and gentle, and Crowley just couldn’t believe it. The Angel in front of him looked and sounded like Aziraphale, but it just couldn’t be. Not after what Gabriel has said, there was simply no way it was his friend.

            “You’re not real.” Crowley had no idea where he had the strength to talk, but that appeared to be it. After he spoke, he lost consciousness, and hoped that when he awoke the illusion of his friend would be gone.


End file.
